Arisa Shan (Rewrite)
by s0cratease
Summary: This is a rewrite of one of my older stories. It can still be viewed on my profile. This is your typical Larten/OC fic. When I have time, I'll write an actual summary


I woke to screams and guitar solos. Groggily, I got up to turn off the alarm from my phone and, in doing so, fell off my bed. To make things worse, I got tangled in my sheets. _Oh well, at least I landed on some clothes._

Rubbing my eyes, I looked around at the poster-infested walls. Then I slowly got up to change. None of my clothes were actually in my closet, because I was a lazy ass and I didn't care where I threw my stuff. Grabbing my uniform from the floor near my window- a white dress shirt, blue trousers and a red tie- I quickly changed into it. I always wore the boys' uniform because I hated skirts. Besides, boys' clothes were way comfier. They also hid my figure. I also wore a dark, blood-red beanie on. I always wore that hat, and I'd had it for a while.

I wasn't the skinniest of people, but I wasn't that big either, and I'd even been bullied a few years earlier.. Then I started wearing guys' clothing. They made me feel more comfortable. I also cut my hair really short. My mum didn't mind my dress choices at all. She accepted me for who I was and made me feel good about myself. I loved Mum like I loved nobody else.

I hastily pulled on a black hoodie, as it was supposed to be chilly today, swung my backpack over my shoulder and ran downstairs. My mum was in the kitchen making pancakes. My younger siblings, twins Andy and Annaliese- although everyone called her Annie- were already there, in their grade school uniforms. My stomach growled.

I was biracial- My mother was from Japan, although she spent over half her life where my siblings and I were born. My birth father was born here. I inherited my blue eyes from him and my jet-black hair from my mom. The twins both had my dad's golden-brown hair and mom's brown eyes.

Andy was getting slightly taller than Annie. They were both in fifth grade. I was fourteen years old.

I hung my backpack over the chair and sat down to eat. As I shovelled my breakfast into my mouth, my step-shit came into the room.

My biological father had passed three years before and my mom remarried last year. She'd met the man five months before marrying him. At first I was happy for her, but when he'd moved in, he showed his true colors. But never in front of Mum. Only with the twins and I.

His name was James Foley and I hated him with a passion. I was glad my mum never took his surname. I never, ever thought of him 'dad' or even 'father'. I couldn't. It was always step-shit or step-douche or any other profane word you could think of. He was always critiquing my way of dress, my hair, my clothes. He made me feel terrible. James didn't even work! My mum worked until 6 pm from Sunday to Friday as a nurse, and he didn't do crap. He said he couldn't work because of some 'non-contagious disease' but I knew it was all bullshit. My mum thought she loved him, but I knew it was just James's facade.

James also said that if I ever told my mum about his endless comments and verbal abuse, he'd take my prized possessions, my three guitars, and 'dispose' of them, whatever that meant.

One was a vintage dreadnought acoustic. When I'd first got it, I'd named it Speedweed. I know I'm weird. The other one was an electric guitar, and the third was an electric bass. They'd all been gifts from my dad before he died. I treasured them, but I only played when my mom was home, every evening, because I didn't want to provoke James. I didn't want my music taken from me.

As soon as he came in, giving me that smile that never reached his eyes, I stopped eating, pulled on my bag and, with a farewell to my mom I left the house.

I liked to walk every morning. It gave me a sense of peace. The school wasn't too far, just a ten minute walk. I especially liked to walk during autumn, because I loved the way the leaves fell and the wind blew, even if it was cold.

On my way I passed Darren's house. He was one of my closest friends. When I was a few meters away from the house, I heard my nickname being called.

"Russy, wait up!" I turned round to see Darren Shan jogging to catch up to me.

"Morning," I greeted. He was wearing the same uniform I was, although he wore a gray jacket over it.

"It's getting rather cold, isn't it?" He asked while we walked on.

"Yeah, it is. Are we going to play football before school?" We, more often than not, played a quick game or kicked round a ball every morning before classes.

"I would imagine so. Steve said he'd bring his new ball," Darren replied. Our old ball had been tattered and torn from a year of playing.

Then, when we entered the schoolyard, and a voice called, "Hey,snails! Took you long enough!"

It was none other than Steve Leopard.

Actually, Leopard wasn't his real name; it was Leonard. He was just a bit wild, so he'd earned himself the name of Leopard.

On his heels were Alan Morris and Tommy Jones. Alan was one of the smallest of our little group, taller than me though, but he was also very intelligent. Tommy was taught boxing from his father and was pretty damn strong.

The five of us had met through our parents when we first started school. We'd been close friends ever since. We'd get into trouble all the time together. Whenever we got detentions it was usually together. We'd won countless football games as a team. We'd been through thick and thin together. We were a team.

Darren and I quickly dumped our backpacks and ran off the join the game.

This was, I guess, an intro chapter. Review, constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
